Close
by weasleyrose
Summary: When she looked into his eyes she didn't see sadness anymore. She saw anger and when they asked her later she swore she could see a little bit of madness.


_January 2002_

She looked around. There he was. He just lighted a cigarette and leaned slightly on the wall. He looked tired and lost. There were bags under his eyes and he looked thin. Thought he was always thin but now she could almost see his bones. He spotted her and she knew this was going to end badly for both of them.

"What do you want?" he snapped

She didn't know what to say. She could now look clearly and she saw how older he looked after five months. His eyes looked empty and there wasn't the spark she loved. He looked like he wasn't there with her. Like in his body was a mind of a total stranger.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said and the moment she let those words slip her mouth she knew he could hear her despair.

Then he did something she never expected him to do.

He laughed.

But not that sweet laugh he gave her before. No. It was that kind of laugh that froze you and gave you creeps. When she looked into his eyes she didn't see sadness anymore. She saw anger and when thy asked her later she swore she could see a little bit of madness.

 _July 1998_

"Will you ever leave me?" she asked snuggling closer to him

"What kind of question is that?" he asked and lifted her chin so she could look him straight into his eyes

"Everyone I ever loved always left me and I can't take it anymore. If you are going to leave me please say it so I can prepare myself." she said and tears just started to fall. She couldn't stop them.

"Darling, I can't promise you I won't leave because you can't control life. But I can promise you I will always try to be there for you." He kissed her hard.

"Perce?" She said after a few minutes

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this feeling will ever go away?"

"I don't know." He answer truthfully

"Sometimes when I am with you it goes away and all I can feel is happiness but then you leave and…and all I can do is wish for you to come back."

"I miss them."

"I miss him too."

"Was it our fault?" she asked

"Them dying? No. At least I don't think so." He said

"Hmm….Did you talk to George?"

"No. I tried but he wouldn't open his door. Ron said he is always locking himself." He said closing his eyes like he is trying to escape reality. "I think they blame me. George…and mum. They never say it but mum doesn't look me the same way as she looks at Bill or Ron. She doesn't hug me or talks to me. I hate it. Knowing that they don't care is killing me. I tried to explain to them but they just don't understand" He was sobbing and shaking and she was holding him close

"People are quick to judge faster than they are willing to understand." She said and they both stayed silent till they fell asleep

 _November 1997_

"We have to leave Percy. They will kill us if we stay any longer. They will found out what we did and they …they…" She was pulling her hair and waiting for him to say

something. She didn't understand how could be so calm when she was worried.

"We can't leave. Not now." he finally said and put his head into his hands

"Not now? When then? Hmm? When they are carrying us in caskets and we aren't breathing anymore?" she yelled and knelled beside him "I have a family how will pay for my actions. They don't know what is going on in our world. I have to think about them too. My sister is six years old. She barely understands what I am. This is all game to her. Witches and wizards. I can't…let them hurt my family. We have to leave."

"I can't. I started something and I have to finish it. I can't let all those people die. I can't. You can go. No one is forcing you to stay." He said

"If you stay you will die! Don't you understand that?" she said and abruptly stood up.

"Some things are worth dying for." He said and looked her in the eyes

"But some things are also worth living for." She said and apparated faraway she could from him.

 _August 1994_

"You look tired." She said "It's your birthday you are supposed to look happy not tired. "

"Well thank you Miss Willis for your opinion but..."

"Audrey." She interrupted him

"Pardon?" he asked confused

"Call me Audrey" she said smiling "Miss Willis is my aunt."

"Well Audrey it is none of your business how I look or how I feel so please leave my office so I could continue my work." He said and sat down waiting for her to leave

"No." she said

"No? Miss Willis..."

"Audrey." She interrupted again

"Miss Willis" he said firmly "I am asking you again to leave my office."

"Mr. Weasley its six o'clock on Friday. There is no one at the ministry but you and me. It is your 18 birthday. Live a little. Life is ahead of you."

"Miss Willis I am…." He was shocked by her grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the Atrium

"We are going to leave and have some fun. After all there are so many beautiful reasons why to be happy and I am going to how you all of them." She said and apparated them out of the Ministry of Magic.

 _September 1995_

"Happy anniversary darling." He caught her unprepared and kissed her

"You know we don't have to go anywhere for our anniversary dear. I am willing to stay home." She said as he kissed her neck. He laughed and looked her in the eyes

"Don't be ridiculous. We can celebrate when we go home."

"You don't have to work tomorrow?" she said hope filling her up

"No, I asked for a day off." He said

"Wait, you Mr. Perfect asked for a day of on Wednesday?" she asked surprised

"Well anything for you my dear, anything for you…" he said looking at her like she is his everything. Truth to be told she was his everything. His stars, his moon, his sun.

"I love you" she said hugging him

"I love you too. "He said and for the first time since his fall out with his family he felt truly happy

 _January 2002_

He saw her before she saw him. She looked like she always looked. So sure in herself. He knew her. She was always looking strong and faking even when inside she was falling apart. He just lighted a cigarette. A habit he picked up since they broke up. He was angry at her for showing up. He was angry on how well she looked when he was barely holding himself together.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She looked at him and he could see that she was a little scared. He never yelled at her even when he was at his worst. After what seemed like a million years she opened her mouth.

"I wanted to talk to talk to you." She said and he felt like he could hear those walls she spent years building around her falling apart.

At that moment he saw everything flash in front of his eyes. When they first met, their first kiss, first fight….everything. And he felt nothing. He didn't know why he laughed. But he did. He laughed like a maniac he had become after she left. He didn't know how long he laughed but when he stopped she was looking him with so much sadness. If he had any power to feel something that moment he would have yelled at her, scream at her, curse her for everything she had done to him. But he didn't. He just looked her for the last time and apparated.


End file.
